Happy B-day, from: DT
by Techno Writer
Summary: As always, most everyone forgets Timmy's birthday, except one person, and she knows how to throw a party. TimmyXTootie


**Hello my faithful readers and others. I know I haven't been working much, but schools been annoying. Also, I've been writing an actual book so that took up a lot of time. Well, I came up with this story after reading "Cindy Tootie Power Hour." I thought I would write a story where Timmy learns to accept Tootie as she is. So, here it is:**

**Bold: Me droning on, or something** **written**  
'thoughts'

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

* * *

'Well, today is my birthday, and once again no one will remember it.' I think to myself as I wake up. I take a shower and get dressed and I notice something.

"Hey, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Where are you guys?" I ask to whoever would answer. No one does, so I shrug it off and leave to cetch the bus.

"Have a nice day Timmy." Calls my mom from where ever she is. I ignor her and walk to the bus stop. I reach it just in time and get on. The ride is pretty much silent until we reach the stop where Chester and AJ get on.

"Hey Timmy, did you hear about that one-of-a-kind Crash Nebula figure that someone put up on Ebay?" Asks AJ. My eyes get wide.

"No, what! Is it still on?" I ask.

"Nope, it seems someone won it at the last second." Says Chester.

Then AJ continues, "Yeah, their account was covered with firewalls so I couldn't find out who it was." 'That's odd, who would want to mask their identity on a website?' I think to myself.

"Huh, weird." Is all I say. Then I go back to my deppressed mood. 'They forgot it's my birthday too.' Then we arrive at the stop where Trixie get's on. I didn't even notice her get on.

"Tim, what just happened?" Asks Chester confused and surprised.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Trixie just got on and you didn't even notice." Says AJ. I just shrug. AJ and Chester are so suprised they don't even know what to say. Then we arrive at school. I open my locker to find a card right in the middle. It says:

**Happy Birthday Timmy, from: DT**

I open the card to read:

**I know that most everyone has forgotten your birthday, but I didn't! Don't be depressed, I don't like seeing you sad.**

"Huh, at least one person remembered." I say smiling lightly. I walk to Mr. Crockers classroom.

* * *

**A few hours later. After school to be exact.**

* * *

'No one even had a clue that todays my birthday! On the bright side, I haven't seen Tootie all' My thoughts are interupted by the same sound that I hate so much.

"Timmy!" Sceams Tootie as soon as I get off the bus. She runs up too me and hug's me.

"Tootie, let go." I say barley able to breath.

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" She says gleefully. She let's go of me and takes off her backpack.

"Oh, um... thank you Tootie. I can't believe you remembered." I say surprised.

"Of course I did, I loooove you." She explains to me. I roll my eyes and begin to walk toward my house.

"Well thank you for wishing me a happy birthday, but I got too get home." I say.

"Wait, I got you a present." She states. I turn around surprised.

"You did? What is it?" I ask. She smiles and grabs me arm.

"C'mon it's at my house. I know you'll love it!" She says, pulling my arm. I concede and begin to walkk to her house. 'It's not like my parents will care if I'm home or not.'

We arrive at her house and she opens the door and drags me upstairs. She stops outside her room and let's go of my arm.

"Okay, wait here. Don't come inside until I say so." She commands. She walks inside I and wait for a while. Then I finally hear, "Okay, come in." I walk in and the lights are off. I flip the switch and then I see it. I see the "Happy Birthday" banner hanging from the ceiling. Then confetti falls from the ceiling. I look around and see that her whole room is decorated for a birthday party. I walk around my mouth wide open.

"Wow." Is all I can get out. 'I can't believe she did all this for me' Then I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you like it?" Ask Tootie, her head resting on my shoulder. All I can do is nod. She smiles. "I'm so happy!" She says excitedly in a hushed tone, because of her vicinity to my ear.

"I-I can't believe you did all this for me. Wait, you made that card didn't you?" I ask, looking her in the eye. She nods. "Hey, can you let go of me?" I ask. Her smile disappears.

"B-but, you'll just high-tail it out of here if I do." She says saddened.

"Are you kidding? Not until I get a peice of cake." I say excitedly. Her smile returns and she let's go. I then turn around hug her. "Thank you Tootie, for all this." I say content. I feel Tootie's arms wrap around my neck.

"Why wouldn't I? I could never forget my loves birthday." She says in her normal tone. I let go and we sit at the table in the middle of the room. The cake in the middle of the table, candles already lit. "Make a wish." She says. I close my eyes and blow out the candles. Then we dig in. A few minutes later and the cakes gone.

"That was delicious." I say. She smiles.

"I'm glad, I baked it for you. With lots and lots of love." She says with enphasis on "Lot's". I smile.

"Well, I have homework to do.. I'm sorry, but I got to get home." I say, I open the door to leave.

"Wait! I haven't given you your present yet!" She pulls, well more like yanked, me back into her room.

"Wait, this isn't the present?" I ask., she smiles slyly. 'should I be concerned about that?'

"Close your eyes Timmy. I'll get it." She says. I comply. I hear her walking around and grabbing something. Then, I feel her kiss me on the cheek. My eye's fly open.

"Hey, what the he-" I yell, but stop when I see what is sitting on my lap. I bet my eye's are as wide as saucers right now.

"Do you like it?" She asks. I have now completely forgotten about kiss.

"Th-this is the..." I couldn't even finish.

"It's a one-of-a-kind Crash Nebula, 80's model action figure. I saved up what allowance my parents could slip me and bought it for you." She explains smiling at my reaction.

"Tootie, I can't believe you got this for me. It must have cost you a fortune!" I yell. She blushes lightly, her smile unfaltered.

"I would do anything for you Timmy." She says in a loving tone. I then realize.

'No one would do this for me. Except her. I guess she really loves me.' I finally get out of my state of shock. I grab the present and pull it to my chest. "I love it Tootie, thank you so much for everything." I say. "Well, I really need to get home." I say, her smile's still present on her face.

"I'll walk you out." We walk too the door.

"Bye Tootie." I say waving at her.

"Wait one more thing!" She screams. She runs over and kisses me full on the lips. It was only for a second. Then she runs back inside. I just keep walking toward my house, almost in a dream-like state.

I finally get home and jump onto my bed, my action figure placed carefully on a shelf with the rest of my figures. "Well, happy birthday to me." I fall asleep, content. Unaware of the lipstic still present on my face.

* * *

**What do you guy's think? I love writing TootieXTimmy stories. It's so much fun. Well, the next chapter will get better. **


End file.
